


Closer

by MortalRemedy



Series: InquisiBull [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy
Summary: Something was off with his Inquisitor and Bull was tired of sitting around and waiting for the elf to come to him. It was time to take things into his own hands.
Relationships: The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: InquisiBull [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141919
Kudos: 9





	Closer

It wasn’t until they returned to Skyhold that The Iron Bull realized something was wrong with his Inquisitor after their fiasco in the Fade. And the archer had put up a very convincing act, too, as he continued to check up on those around the keep, making sure they were comfortable and preformed any menial tasks for anyone who asked. He even spent damn near a whole day mending his armor and upgrading his bow before spending the rest of his time tending to the garden. Even though he had noticed something off, it wasn't until Ashtok helped aide him with his fear training that he realized its severity. He noticed Ashtok’s once bright lilac eyes now seemed dark, betraying his voice with their lack of emotion. Even Ashtok's smile seemed forced and lingered just a touch longer than usual.

"Kadan?" Bull called out hesitantly, not wanting to startle the elf as he climbed the steps, looking over to the small form curled in on itself on the large bed. He instantly picked up on the shiver that ran down the elf’s spine, at the small whimper that slipped past his lips. Red flags shot up at the small, pained noise and Bull was at his lover’s bedside in a heartbeat, pulling him into his lap as he sat down on the bed.

Once settled, Ashtok clung to Bull's form, hands gripping weakly at the qunari's shoulders as his head pressed against Bull’s sternum. Shoulders shook as Ashtok attempted to control his sobs, jumping slightly as the qunari's arms wrapped around his small frame. It took a minute of persistent listening on Bull's part to hear his lover breathe a mantra of quiet "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The qunari's large hand rubbed the elf’s back in a soothing motion as he tried to calm Ashtok down. "Just breathe, Ash, I'm here,” he spoke softly, his grey eye looking down at the mess of silver hair that hid the elf’s face away. "What are you sorry for, kadan?"

"I never should have taken you to Adamant Fortress. Had I've known-"

The Iron Bull hushed the small elf. "You had no idea, none of us did. Nothing that happened was your fault."

Ashtok’s body quaked as he shook his head. "No, I mean- I meant before the Fade, when I- when I fell..." Iron Bull couldn’t help the way he tensed under the elf, memories he tried to block out clawing in the back of his mind. He felt the elf press a hand over his heart, taking a breath to calm himself so he could listen. "When I saw you looking back at me, there was so much that I regret not having said,” Ashtok’s voice cracked. "I was so afraid that I'd never see you again."

"Ash-"

"The look you gave me…” Bull remained silent, head swimming from Ashtok’s words, unable to read his lover as the elf hid himself against Bull’s chest. "I can't sleep at night now because I keep seeing you, hearing you in that one split moment and I’m so, so afraid I’m going to wake up alone and forgotten in the Fade and-" Ashtok’s words were cut short as Bull pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I’ve got you," he whispered into the elf’s ear as Ashtok clung to him, a whole new round of sobs sounding from the elf as all his repressed emotions over Adamant burst forth. “This is real, this isn’t a dream, Ashtok. I’m here with you.”

It took a while before the room grew silent, the only sounds remaining being the crackling of the dying fire and tiny hiccups coming from the elf, who remained curled up in The Iron Bull's lap.

"We’re in this till the end, kadan. There’s nowhere you will go where I won’t follow," Bull spoke, hand absently stroking his lover’s hair. “Just, try to stay out of the Fade, it’s a bit harder to follow you there.”

"I’ll try to avoid trips to the Fade if I can help it," Ashtok chuckled, cringing slightly against the Bull. "Fuck, I hurt."

"Crying can do that to you," Bull mused, smirking as Ashtok playfully hit his shoulder. "Feeling better?"

Ashtok gave a small nod and looked up at the Bull. His eyes were red from crying but they seemed to sparkle just as brightly as before, already a huge improvement. "Much better. Might need to shoot something, get my manliness back ya'know?"

A deep laugh sounded from The Iron Bull as he smiled down at the elf. "You're fine just how you are, kadan,” Bull dipped his head, capturing the elf’s lips in a soft kiss, the corners of his mouth twitching up as it was returned eagerly.

"Stay with me tonight?" Ashtok asked as their lips parted, fingers pressing against Bull’s chest as those pretty, lilac eyes looked up at him. "I want to have you by my side should I have another nightmare."

Bull brushed back some silver strands from the elf’s face as he nodded. "Of course.” He heard Ashtok hum in appreciation and drew the elf in his arms, laying them down against the furs atop Ashtok’s bed. “Sleep now, we need you well rested to lead us all, kadan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is the last one I have of an emotional Ash (for now)


End file.
